


Protective

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Conventions, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Protective Ryan, RTX, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is eager to be with his boyfriends and wander the RTX floor, it just takes some asshole to fuck that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt:
> 
> Hello!!! how about some JoelXRayXRyan Joelayan, Where all 3 of them are in a loving relationship, and Ryan is super protective of his boys and all of the fluff!!!

Walking through the crowds at RTX was difficult despite having quit achievement hunter, going behind the scenes would have been much easier if both of his boyfriends didn't want to wander the floors and see what was happening, Joel had an hour to do nothing before he was required to go onto the podcast, Ryan had to go on the patch at that time too. This years RTX had made it a struggle to keep on time, events had been pushed back or pulled forward, Ray was planning to crash the achievement hunter panel or appear as a special guest, either team lads reunited. Maybe beg for his job back... Joel wanted to go and play some Halo and have some fun with some of the fans there, but Ryan wanted to go see Ashley before the patch.

The journey there was full of stops and "hey could you sign this" or "can we take a quick photo", the queue was fun for the most part because they had a chance to chat with each other about the weekend, throughout the three of them Ryan's was definitely the most busiest. Ray would try to be there for the both of them but it was proving difficult, at least they had received a king sized bed without any trouble, the people at the counters usually give them an odd look before telling them they couldn't secure the room but instead gives them three single beds. Bullshit, last time Joel had to pull Ryan back from shouting, even though older achievement hunter could see the key behind the desk. They still refused to give it up, bunch of pricks, luckily that only lasted one night.

By the time Joel had made it up to play both Ray and Ryan had opted out of playing and was happy just to watch, Ray's eyes moved from Joel's screen to the players next to him, he glanced back at his boyfriend's screen. 

"Hey hit that guy on the bike" suggested Ray with a grin,

"Wait your turn" replied the man without looking up to see who it was,

"Hey I was just saying" replied Ray,

"Yeah, well here's me telling you to kindly fuck off" said the man,

"Just cause you put kindly in front of it doesn't make it any better" responded Ray, he is used to pricks, he used to assholes who think they’re better than people but after only a couple hours of sleep last night he is not having it.

"Fuck off" said the man glancing at the Puerto Rican, no recognition was made of who he actually was.

“Hey back off” said Ryan with a scowl,

“Control your faggot boyfriend then” replied the bigot, it took two steps for Ryan to be on the left side of Joel to the right side and grab the man shirt.

“Back the fuck off” repeated Ryan,

“Ry come on, let's go” said Ray tugging his shirt, Ryan didn’t move and continued to stare down the man in his grip,

“Sir please let him go” said a guardian approaching them,

“Ryan, please, lets go” said Ray, Ryan slowly let go of the man's shirt, the guardian began to pull the man away,

“Yeah thats right fuck off you fag” said the man, there was barely any hesitation from when Ryan’s fist connected with the man's face. Ryan took a hold of both Joels and Ray's hand then moved away from the man who was on the ground holding his nose in pain, 

“Ryan” said Joel, the further they got away from the man the slower their steps became,

“Yeah?” asked Ryan, the guilt of what he had just done was catching up.

“Warn me next time you are about to do that… So I can record it” said Joel with a grin,

“I bet someone had to have gotten it” replied Ray, Ryan kissed Ray and Joel's hands,

“No one messes with my boys” said Ryan.


End file.
